Currently, traffic information is available on high-end global positioning satellite systems. However, such traffic information generally only describes the condition of a certain traffic route at the present.
Methodologies exist to measure or predict the traffic flow as a car moves along a particular roadway. However, such methodologies rely on long-term historical data, which is not a good predictor of future traffic flow, or are one dimensional in predicting traffic flow as a function of arrival time at a certain point. There remains a need to accurately predict road capacity at future intervals as a function of not only time, but other parameters as well.